


Do I know what I'm doing? Hell no

by Lonley_Ghost



Category: Original Work, ジョジョの奇妙な冒険 | JoJo no Kimyou na Bouken | JoJo's Bizarre Adventure, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Enemies, Excessive use of italics, Gen, I just want help, I need a lamp with all this shade, I'm Bad At Tagging, Implied Angst, Multi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Tags May Change, also 2nd gen, dm me, i need a beta reader, implied homicide, or contact me, please, seriously need to publish this au at some point, warm-up dabbles
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-05
Updated: 2020-10-08
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:07:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 945
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26841877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lonley_Ghost/pseuds/Lonley_Ghost
Summary: Warm-ups.That's it.I'd be surprised if you read it.
Kudos: 4





	1. Joseph fucked up

**Author's Note:**

> Holy shit you clicked!  
> Uh......Enjoy?

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU _LEFT_ THEM?!" Jotaro was going to kill him. He was going to a foreign jail and not regret it. He swears to-

" Well, Polnareff said he was going to meet me at the car and I assumed he and Kakyoin were already in the car so." 

"YOU _LOST_ KAKYOIN?!" _Fuck_ killing, He was going to maim the old man. Not only did he forget about a _grown-ass Frenchmen_ he also **_lost_** a _seventeen-year-old_ high schooler. Jotaro was going to beat Joseph with an inch of his life, go back to the last town, drag the idiots back, and borderline murder the three of them. And, if Jotaro left his thoughts of conspiracy to murder, he would notice Advol looks like he's close to doing the same thing.

" Mister Joestar... Joseph," Oh ... _shit._ " I have known you for _years._ And, please correct me if I'm wrong, you not only _forgot_ two people from a _five-person group._ You also, _somehow_ , **lost** a minor?" The delinquent is going to be honest; he has _never_ seen the Advol mad. Done, yes. Exasperated, absolutely. But angry? _Never_ seen on his face. 

Except for now of course.

The idiot stayed quiet as Advol continued, his facade of calm cracking.

"You know, Joseph," his voice is actual ice " I hope you have a _wonderful_ excuse to tell them, so that you just have one stand on you. Instead of four."

Yeah, he fucked up. 


	2. A glitch and a spider

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Characters are mine  
> AU is also mine

"I'M HIGH ON ESTROGEN BITCHES! LET'S GO!" 

"Katsumi, What the actual fuck?!"

Kohana smiled as her classmates did their normal foolishness. Then proceeded to go back to cooking dinner. The background noise of her classmates' bickering giving her some kind of joy. That was immediately destroyed when she felt a presence behind her.

"Do you need something? Or am I going to have to get the teachers in here?" She asked with forced patience. She didn't dare turn around. She knows who it is, even if she hates him with every being of her soul.

"They won't get here before I snap your neck. But I'm not here for hostilities _Kumi-chan_." The bastard replies, with just as much venom as she is willing to put into his bloodstream. But Kohana continues to cut up the onions, her grip on the kife changing slightly. Just in case he is planning something. " I need you to give a message to someone. King's orders."

"Depending on your message, I might spread it. Or turn around and slit your throat." Was the spider's reply. But she had to admit it, she was curious now. What was the message that he wanted to be told? Why was she the one to give the message out instead of Petters or Yoke (The poor girl really needs a better nickname than that. Really she does.), people he _actually_ gets along with. Why instead was he asked one of the many people who will break the law to break his neck?

" I need you to tell the triplets to leave school for the next couple of months." ' _Son of a bitch!_ '

" And why should I tell them that when you can tell them yourself?" Kohana asked, putting down the knife and turning around. Fake smile in place as she sees the person she is willing to murder at the moment. He looked the same as when they last saw each other. Same dak grey hoody with a weirdly distorted version of the world. Same black curls that cover half his face. Same sky blue eyes that look much too innocent for the like of him. Same movement and visuals as if he is a glitching mess of a program that characterized him since day one. His skin still looks the same oak brown as when he first showed up. When they first took him in. When they thought him of family. When he betrayed them. When he first betrayed Winter. When it went from bad to worse. When Namiji Katsumi tried to... Oh, bastard's speaking. great.

" You know as well as I do why I can't speak to them. It might as well be a death wish. With you, I at least have a chance to live." Ah, so it's fear. He assumes that she is the weakest of the class. Maybe she should kill him right here and now to show how 'weak' she really is. And he really needs a better messenger. Besides the fact that Kohana is willing to kill him eighty-five present of the time (The rest she's... busy with things). But he also took a gamble with her. As the local flower spider spends a lot of time with one Chieko Kaiyo. And Kai is more blood-thirsty than Kohana is. As in fifteen minutes earlier or later this virus would not exist. " And besides, you never move without reason. Without the full story. As you always do."

So the reason comes out. With all four eyes trained on him, the younger moves slowly to have a thread ready. If this bastard wants a fight, she's more than ready to give it to him. " So you chose me to be your messager because I will listen to your reasoning and message?" She continues to watch him through narrowed eyes. Waiting for his attack.

"That's the jest of it, yes"He kept his eyes trained on her. Probably wanting to kill her as well.

"And what would have happened if I killed you on the spot anyway?" 

"You would have a very angry king on your ass."

"She's not as powerful as you think she is, Glitch."

"She's more powerful than you could ever be, Spiderling."..."Well Unless 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had this in the draft for forever. I'll finish this later.


End file.
